I Fall in Love With Whom?
by ranpyon13
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Her life turned upside-down when she caught the attention of two people which happen to be twins, a calm student council president and a cute skater with completely different characteristics. Who will she fall for? Roxas/Naminé/Ven
1. The Student Council President

**AN: **I know I'm weird. I wrote this fics in the middle of my midterm test, when tomorrow I'll be having a Basic Physics test… =_="

This is my newly Roxas x Naminé x Ven fic since Rival? would be completed soon. I like this love triangle.. XD.

**Summary:** Her life changed when she catches the attention of two certain people which happen to be twins, a calm student council president and a cute skater with completely different characteristics. Who will she choose? Roxas x Naminé x Ven, Sora x Kairi, Terra x Aqua

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix.

* * *

1: The Student Council President

A blonde girl got off of a shiny black car, stomping her feet slowly on the brick pavements of Twilight High. She wore a complete uniform of the said school, black skirt, white shirt wrapped with a black blazer with the school emblem on its left chest side, and sky blue tie. Her cerulean eyes darted from corner to corner, examining her new school closely.

"Is it okay if I leave you now, Naminé?" a spiky blonde haired man asked the girl from inside the car.

The girl turned her attention and nodded. "I'll be okay, Dad."

"You just need to go to the office and ask for your schedule. I'll pick you up after school," her father said. After she closed the door, he drove away.

Naminé sighed and looked at her surroundings. "Now, where can I find the office?"

* * *

Naminé walked and walked further inside the school building. The girl planned to continue her small 'adventure' in searching the office when she spotted an auburn-haired girl standing near the soccer field. She smiled inwardly and quickly approached the girl.

She patted the auburn girl's shoulder and the girl turned around with a simple smile on her face. Naminé cleared her throat and asked, "May I ask you something?"

The auburn haired girl nodded and Naminé continued, "Can you tell me where the school office is? I kinda lost here."

"Of course. Wait, are you a new transfer student?" the girl asked Naminé and the blue-eyed girl nodded.

She then extended her hand and smiled, "My name is Kairi."

"I'm Naminé," Naminé said and gladly reached out to Kairi's hand. The violet-eyed girl smiled widely. "Now Naminé, I'll accompany you to the office."

"Are you sure?"

Kairi nodded excitedly. "No problem. The class will start in ten minutes and I can't let you wander around the school. You know, the teachers here are so strict."

"Thank you," Naminé said.

Kairi changed her attention to the soccer field and screamed from the top of her lungs, "SORA, I'LL MEET YOU AT CLASS. I NEED TO ACCOMPANY MY FRIEND TO THE OFFICE!!"

Naminé looked at the redhead weirdly. Who know that a calm looking girl like Kairi could scream as loud as that? Kairi took her bag and grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I must tell my friend first or he starts whining when he didn't find me anywhere."

The two girls started walking towards the school office, not too far from the field. They chatted so easily with each other and Naminé felt happy, because she finally got her first friend in her new school.

They arrived in front of a big oak door with a signboard inscribed 'OFFICE' on it. Kairi glanced over her new blonde friend and pointed the door with her finger. "This is the office. You can go inside and asked the secretary to give you your schedule. As much as I want to accompany you, I can't. The class will start in five more minutes and I–"

"I'm okay. You can go to your class, Kairi. Thanks for accompanying me here," Naminé cut her off.

"Naminé, why don't we meet at lunch? I'll introduce you to my friends. I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you," Kairi offered.

A small smile graced Naminé's lips. "Okay. Well, if I'm not getting lost in this school."

"Nam, you're exaggerating. This school sure is big, but you won't get lost just to get to the cafeteria," Kairi commented, using her new nickname for Naminé. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "I think I'm going to be late. See you later then, Naminé. I'll meet you at the cafeteria!" the red head girl walked off (actually ran) to one of the school corridor and vanished from Naminé's sight.

Naminé gripped her school bag tightly and inhaled deeply before she knocked on the office door. After she heard someone asked her to come in, she slowly opened the door and saw a brunette woman behind the secretary desk.

The brunette smiled and pointed her to come. "Are you the new transfer student? Umm… Miss Naminé Strife?" the woman asked and Naminé nodded absent-mindedly. "My name is Aerith Gainsborough, the school secretary. Can you wait for a minute when I searched for your schedule?"

Again, Naminé nodded and sat down on a chair not far from the desk. She fiddled her fingers while wondering about her new life in her new school. She moved from Radiant Garden to Twilight Town because of her parents' job. She didn't mind it though.

"Miss Strife?" Aerith called her. She looked up and Aerith gave her a piece of paper with all her schedule in it. "This is your schedule for this semester."

She scanned through her schedule and found that her first period would be Classic Literature in room B 206. She raised her eyebrows, wondering where her classroom located.

Aerith then spoke, "Ah, you must be needed someone to show you the entire school right? I've assigned someone as your guide but–"

The secretary's word cut off when the door to the headmaster's room opened with a soft crack. A dirty blonde boy with gravity-defying hair, wearing a neat uniform walked out from the room, bowed his head and closed the door.

"Mr. Hikari, I forget that you're here," Aerith greeted the boy. "Are you done meeting with Master Xehanort?"

The boy glanced with his clear blue eyes to the secretary then to Naminé," I am, Miss Gainsborough."

"Now that you're done, this is Miss Strife. You will become her guide to show her around. Are you okay with that? It won't disturb your student council's schedule, right?"

The blonde boy looked at Naminé, their gaze met for a while before Naminé looked away, blushing severely. "Yes," she heard him spoke.

"Well then, if you don't hurry up, you two will be late," Aerith reminded. With a soft thank you to the secretary, Naminé walked out from the office, following the blonde boy who walked in front of her.

He stopped abruptly right after that. And Naminé, who was walking right behind him also stopped before she could hit his back. The boy turned around and grinned shyly, "I'm sorry; I'm not intended to stop this suddenly."

Naminé looked up to see his face, now more clearly. She examined his feature intently. He has rather tan skin, eyes as blue as the sky, perfect jaw line, and well built figure. She can't help but blush when she realized that she has been looking at him without blinked.

"N-no, it's alright," Naminé stuttered, showing her shy characteristic.

"Miss Strife, may I see your schedule so that I can show you your classroom?" he asked. Naminé gave him her schedule and he studied it.

"So you have Classic Literature, right? Please follow me," he offered.

"You'll be late if you show me my classroom. I'm okay with myself."

The boy shook his head and gave her schedule back. "Don't worry; I used to come late to most of my first periods since the headmaster always wanted me to meet him in the morning," he then slapped his head, "I forgot, you don't know my name yet, right?"

"Oh, I forgot, too. My name is Naminé Strife," she introduced herself.

"So Naminé, welcome to Twilight High, I'm Ventus, Ventus Hikari. But you can just call me Ven," he grinned, offering his hand. She accepted his handshake, smiling inwardly.

"_Maybe, moving here isn't that bad,_" she told herself as she gazed at the boy in front of her.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I make Master Xehanort as the headmaster (with his bald head, he's the most perfect character for that… XD). No Roxas yet, he'll appear in later chapter. Sorry for the grammar mistakes and OOC.

I hope you like it and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!! =)


	2. Twins?

**A/N:** One subject remaining!!! Yippee!! I'm sorry if I wrote the last chapter without Roxas. And now, Roxas' here!!! And believe me, there'll be more Roxas than Ven here.

And thanks for the reviews! At first I'm not really sure I can keep up with this fic (because I put Ven in this love triangle) but thanks to you, I got the courage to post the second chapter. =)

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix

* * *

2: Twins?

The day went perfectly fine for Naminé. Yes, she was late to her Classic Literature class, but after Ven explained that she was a new student, the teacher forgave her. In her next classes, she made some friends. A hyper black-haired girl named Yuffie Kisaragi and a blonde sitarist named Demyx Veizl. Much to Naminé surprise, Yuffie also used to live in Radiant Garden a few years before the beginning of her high school year.

The bell rung throughout the entire school, signing that it's time for lunch. After giving the students homework, the Chemistry teacher in Naminé's class walked out, followed by some students who already done packing their things.

"Urgghhh… I hate chemistry and Mr. Vexen," Demyx groaned, banging his head on his desk. "Why must I attend this class? Don't they understand that I'm stupid in this subject? I'm tired to hear Mr. Vexen talked about crazy things like making a replica of our self and all."

"If you keep banging your head, then I'm sure you'll get even more stupid later. Can you at least treasure your head so that your brain won't be damaged? And, please note that Mr. Vexen is crazy," Yuffie commented, putting some of her remaining chemistry books in her bag while Naminé just giggled.

The emerald-eyed boy scowled. "Yuffie, I never know you can actually say something like that."

Yuffie shrugged. "I suddenly wanted to say something wise like that for once," the raven-haired girl turned to Naminé, "Naminé, did you write all the notes Mr. Vexen write on the board? Can I borrow it?"

"I didn't write all of them. I'm bored in the middle of the lesson so I started drawing. Is it okay? You didn't write the note at all?"

"Nah, it's okay. I slept during the class. You know, Mr. Vexen voice always sounded like a lullaby to me," Yuffie said, in a matter-of-factly tone.

The blonde searched for her chemistry notebook and handed it to Yuffie. She grinned. "Cool! Thanks Naminé, I'll return it tomorrow. See ya!" She then ran outside, heading somewhere.

"Where are you going now, Naminé?" Demyx asked. It looked like he already stopped banging his head and followed Yuffie's suggestion to 'treasure your head so that your brain won't be damaged'.

"Um… I'm going to the cafeteria. Kairi asked me to meet her there," she replied, standing up from her chair.

Demyx took his backpack. "Oh, that Kairi girl. Do you know where the cafeteria is? I can accompany you there if you want," Demyx offered.

"Are you going to the cafeteria too?"

"No, I'm going to the music room, I have a practice. But it located near cafeteria so we can go together," Demyx grinned.

The two walked out from the class. The corridor that was so quite in the morning now full of students who was probably walking to the cafeteria, or just simply chatting with the others.

"You're a member of a band?" Naminé asked interestedly.

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, I'm the sitarist of the school's band. It's pretty famous in Twilight Town."

They chatted with each other until they met with an intersection. Demyx told Naminé that the music room was on the left while the cafeteria on the right. They said their goodbye and parted.

"Naminé," she heard someone called her. She turned on her heels and found her face to face with the blonde student council president.

She smiled at him and greeted, "Hi, Ven."

"You want to have a lunch?" he asked, looking at the corridor that led to the school cafeteria.

The girl nodded. "Yes, and you're…?"

Ven shook his head sadly and waved the paper in his hand. "No, I have something to do with the council and maybe I'll have my lunch in the council's room. Well, they probably have waited for me. See you later, Naminé."

The blonde boy walked to the different direction and Naminé resumed her walk. As she got to the cafeteria, she saw a familiar red-haired girl standing near the entrance and waving her hand frantically at Naminé.

"You really took a long time to get here! Are you lost or something?" Kairi asked as they walked inside.

"No, actually I met with my guide in the corridor and we chatted for a while," Naminé explained while Kairi nodded her head in understanding.

Kairi looked around, searching for her friends and found them sitting not far from the place she stood. She grabbed Naminé's hand and pulled her along.

"W-where are we going?" Naminé asked, confused.

"Well, duh, you're gonna meet my friends, remember?"

They approached a group of students who were chatting –sometime followed by a bunch of laughter– with each other. One of them, a brunette boy whose hair spiked in all direction, noticed that Kairi was walking towards them and smiled widely.

"Kairi! Kairi! Here!" he shouted and Kairi blushed in embarrassment.

Kairi and Naminé approached the group, and Kairi glared at the brunette. "Geez, Sora, thanks for embarrassing me."

The brunette scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly before realizing that Kairi was not alone. "And who's this?"

"Oh, right. Guys, I want you to meet Naminé. Naminé, here is my friends," Kairi said happily.

Most of them stopped their conversation and looked at Naminé. The girls in the group smiled and waved at her while the others just smiled. She noticed that there's a boy who was sleeping –or so she thought he was– next to a hazel-eyed boy.

"You're the transfer student earlier in the morning, right? Kairi told me about you. I'm Sora," the brunette introduced and Naminé nodded. Soon, all of them introduced themselves.

"Hey, what's with the commotion? Didn't you understand that someone tried to sleep here?" A new voice grumbled in annoyance. A dirty blonde boy rubbed his head and then opened his stormy blue eyes. Naminé looked at the boy in awe. She was sure that she saw the exact copy of this boy before she came here, except his hair was messier (because he just woke up) and his blazer were unbuttoned.

"What?" the boy asked, noticing that all his friends' eyes were fixed to him.

"I thought you said that," Naminé trailed off, "you're going to the council room."

"Who? This guy? Council room?" Hayner, the hazel-eyed boy who was sitting next to the blonde boy snickered, giving the said boy a playful punch on his back. "We all know that he would never stepped his foot to that place!"

The blonde boy gritted his teeth. "Ouch, that hurt Hayner."

Now, a brunette girl named Olette commented, "Naminé, are you sure he said that? Because I and Hayner were having the same class as him from the first period and we knew very well that he was sleeping from the start of the class so that we must dragged him here. I'm not sure he ever said something like that."

"But," Naminé said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Hey," the blonde cut off, puffing his cheeks. "I'm not Ven."

"What?" Naminé's eyes widened. "But, I thought you're him. You look the same as him."

Kairi clasped her hands. "I understand now. Naminé, this guy isn't our council's president. The guy you see here is his twins, Roxas."

"Twins? But, I can't tell their differences."

"At first we all feel the same as you, Naminé, they are so identical. But you see, as we spend a lot of time to hang out with him, they have a lot of differences. Hey, I'm going to grab some foods. Roxas, you come with me, too, or else you would fall asleep again," With that Sora dragged the struggling Roxas and walked off from the group and began to stand in the food line.

"Sora, wait a minute! I want to sleep! Let go of me!"

"Can you please take mine too Sora? Thanks!" Kairi said, without even giving Sora the time to answer.

Pence, a chubby boy with a camera around his neck next tapped Naminé's shoulder. "Can I borrow your schedule?"

Naminé gave Pence her schedule and saw him examining it. "Hmm… you have all the remaining classes with Roxas."

"Is that so?" Olette's eyes lit up. "Then Naminé, would you do us a favor?"

"What favor?"

"Since Roxas often fell asleep during the class and Pence said you have all your remaining classes with that sleepy head, can you please wake him up when the class is over? It's rather difficult for us since we don't have any classes with him," Kairi said with a pleading tone, followed by a nod from Hayner, Olette, and Pence.

Naminé glanced at Roxas and Sora who were nudging each other and back to the four. "I don't mind."

The next minutes, the seven of them were eating their lunch and sometimes asked Naminé about anything, her previous school, her family, and Radiant Garden. As they finished their lunch, the bell rang and they're all heading to their respective class.

"Bye!" Hayner and Olette said, walking to the different direction from Roxas and Naminé. They stood there for a few minutes before Roxas spoke, "So, you have the same classes as mine today?"

Naminé nodded and Roxas began walking. Naminé followed not far from him.

"Since when did you know my brother?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh, your brother. Since Miss Gainsborough assigned him to be my guide for this week," Naminé replied.

"Your guide? Hmm… C'mon, we'll be late."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Roxas spoke as he and Naminé walked to the school gate. The sky was painted by orange hue with a few stroke of red and yellow. Most of the students have already gone home. Naminé stopped in her track and glanced at her companion.

"For what?" she asked innocently.

"I know that I'm a heavy sleeper. I'm sorry if it's hard to wake me up," he replied, bowing his head.

She looked at the boy and smiled, "It's nothing, really."

They stood in front of the gigantic gate of Twilight High. Naminé looked around to see if her father has already come. Roxas opened his backpack and pulled a black skateboard.

"You're waiting for someone?" he asked, dropping his skateboard to the ground.

"I'm waiting for my father. He said he gonna pick me up after school."

"I see. Well then, I'm going home now. See you tomorrow!" Roxas hopped on his skateboard and skated further from the school, while Naminé just saw his figure from behind.

She shrugged. "Apart from their personality, I can't recall any differences between the two of them."

* * *

(Some previews for next chapter)

"You can say, I'm waiting for you," the dirty blonde boy replied.

"I'm just curious. To tell you the truth, it seems that he always talked about you. It's weird though, since he never talked so much about any girls before this."

* * *

I wish you got the idea of the differences of their personalities (Roxas and Ven) by the end of the chapter. Hope you like it and thanks for reading. And, review please? Tell me what you think. =)


	3. I Like You

**A/N: **As usual, thanks for the reviews!! =]

A random question for myself: "Did I ever tell the readers that Ven is actually wear glasses in this story?"

A little information: I decided that I would put the second preview I gave to you before on the next chapter, since I break this one into two chapters. So, here it is.

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix

* * *

3: I Like You

A car stopped in front of a creamy-painted two story house. A blonde girl, known as Naminé stepped out from the car while her father parked it inside the garage. She looked at her house, the place where she would spend her days in Twilight Town.

Naminé walked on the pathway that lead to the front door and opened it. As soon as she walked in, a beautiful woman with long black hair gave her a big hug and greeted her warmly.

"How's your first day, dear?" the woman asked after they both pulled away.

"It's great, Mom. I met new friends and they're all nice," Naminé replied.

The woman smiled and asked her to change her uniform. Naminé obeyed and walked upstairs, heading to her room. The front door opened for the second time, revealing a spiky blond man with blue irises.

"And how about you, Cloud?" the woman asked, approaching him and gave a quick peck on the lips.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I can't come to the bar's grand opening, Tifa," Cloud sighed, sitting on the couch nearby. "It's busy today."

Tifa shook her head and headed to the kitchen, preparing for some snacks and tea. "No, it's okay. I can still handle it, though it would be great if you come."

Cloud and Tifa were Naminé's parents. Cloud Strife was a successful businessman. Because of his great contribution to Shinra, Inc, he was assigned to lead the new branch company in Twilight Town. That was the reason why they moved there. And Tifa Lockhart –now Tifa Strife– was a manager of her own bar, 7th Heaven.

"I'm a little worried about Naminé," Tifa suddenly said, bringing a tray full of snacks and three cups of tea. "I hope she can quickly adapt to her new environment."

"That's not the only thing I am worried about," Cloud added, sipping his tea while flipping the TV channel using the remote control.

Her brown eyes twitched in confusion. "You know," Cloud stated, trying to explain it to his wife. "my 'fatherly senses' tell me. I'm worried if she choose a wrong person to be friend with."

"Cloud, she's not a little girl anymore. She know who she choose to be friends. Don't worry about that."

Naminé now has changed her uniform with her simple white dress, walked downstairs and sat next to her mother. Cloud and Tifa stopped talking about her.

"Your cousin phoned earlier," Tifa informed.

"It's him?" she asked. "Well, if I could recall, I didn't see him in school earlier."

"Didn't he tell us that he's not in town and probably back next week," Cloud joined the talk.

Naminé clasped her hands and her blue eyes sparkled in excitement. "It would be great if he back."

Tifa giggled and Cloud nodded his head in agreement. "Well yes, it would be great. He can keep you safe while I'm not around."

* * *

It's the fifth day since Naminé went to Twilight High. She asked her father if she could go to school by walking, knowing that the distance between her school and her house isn't too far. At first, Cloud was skeptical to let her daughter walked alone there. Just as another overprotective father, he's afraid that someone would happen to Naminé. But after Tifa and Naminé convinced him a few times, he finally agreed.

Naminé was walking on the way to her school when she heard a friction voice of a skateboard against the pavement. She turned her head and saw a familiar blond-haired boy, riding his skateboard.

That was Roxas, Naminé knew for sure. After almost a week hanging out with her friends, she now knew that Roxas is the one who always brought his skateboard along, since Ven 'never interested in something like skateboarding', quoted from Roxas.

Roxas stopped his skateboard next to Naminé and picked it up. "Morning!"

"Good morning," Naminé greeted back. "It seems that in these past days, we always meet here and end up walking together."

Roxas raised his blond eyebrow and grinned in teasing manner, "Really? Can you say that fate played its role on us?"

"Fate… played its role on us? Are you sure?" Naminé asked, trying to reassure Roxas' words. "Did you always say something like that to every girls you've met? Because I'm sure, they'll melt by your words."

When Naminé was asked to woke Roxas up in every class she have with Roxas, they talked with each other little by little. She found out that Roxas was an easy person to talk to. Now, by the end of the week, they've become good friends.

"So," Naminé crossed her arms. "It's not just about 'fate' and coincidence, right?"

"Okay," he threw his free hand in the air. "You can say, I'm waiting for you," the dirty blonde boy replied.

"Excuse me, you waiting for… me? But for what?" she asked, pointing to herself.

Roxas nodded. "Because I want to talk to you. Actually, you're fun to talk to and _I like you_. It's kinda different when I talk to you than when I talk to Olette or Kairi because I didn't feel like I was being watched by a person who was ready to kill me. Is that wrong?" Roxas honestly said, referring to Hayner and Sora at his last sentence.

Naminé stifled a giggle and shook her head. "No, that's not. In my whole life, you're the most honest person I ever met and I like that."

"So that's a good sign, right?"

They walked together to the school gate, still chatting with each other. From afar, another dirty blonde boy stood next to the school entrance, sometimes looking at his watch or fixing his glasses position. Yes, Ven was actually wearing glasses. Sometime, he didn't seen wearing it because he can still see without using it.

At the sight of the blonde, Roxas and Naminé exchanged glances.

"What are Ven doing there? I remembered he told me earlier that he needs to do so many things with so little time," Roxas wondered aloud.

"Why don't we ask him then?" Naminé suggested, grabbing Roxas' free hand and dragging him along.

When Ven looked up after checking his watch, he felt a little startled as he saw two familiar blonde stood in front of him. Roxas waved his hand and Naminé smiled.

"I don't know you would come this early, Roxas," Ven commented, smiling slightly.

"Mom forced me to go to school early. And it's all thanks to you, Ven," Roxas protested.

"I just did what Mom said by waking you up."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Whatever it is, you owe me one sea-salt ice cream. Don't forget it. Hey, didn't you say that you have a lot of things to do?"

Ven shrugged his shoulder. "The meeting cancelled due to some unexpected things. So, I decided to give Naminé a little tour around since I didn't give her the proper one in the previous days. Mind to join us?"

"No thanks. I prefer to continue my sleep in class," Roxas refused quickly.

"Hey Roxas, I met Axel and Hayner earlier. They wanted to talk about something important," Ven informed.

Roxas groaned at his brother's info, because it meant that he can't do what he was planning to do, sleeping. He then gave Namine a smile, followed by a wink, before walking inside the school and searching for his best friends. Naminé just stood there, too shocked at Roxas' sudden gesture.

Ven turned to face Naminé. "Shall we go now?"

Naminé blinked and looked over at Ven, startled. "Uh sorry, what did you say?"

* * *

(Some previews for next chapter)

"I'm just curious, because he always talked about you. It's weird though, since he never talked so much about any girls before this."

"Let's play matchmaker!" she declared.

* * *

I rewrite this chapter about three times and hopefully, I didn't screw things up. XD

I hope you like it and thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think, so that I can continue on the next chapter! =)


	4. Aqua

**A/N: **It seems like I am a fast updater. Well, I actually wanted to update this chapter yesterday, but I must finish my 16 pages basic-physic lab work journal in half a day. You know, it's pretty tiring and time-consuming because I must write them, not type them.

Thanks for the reviews! There is a little note at the end of the chapter, and I hope you'll take a look at it.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix, not me.

* * *

4: Aqua

"So, this concludes our tour. I hope you now know our school's detail," Ven said after taking Naminé to have a short walk around the school. They still had some time before the bell rang and they decided to just sit on one of the bench near the school yard.

"This school is so huge. I'm not sure if I can remember that all," Naminé commented with a soft sigh.

Ven leaned on the bench and closed his eyes, taking off his glasses. "Don't worry; you'll eventually remember it as you spend more time in this school. I can help if you want."

Naminé fiddled her finger and shook her head. "No thanks, it's alright. You don't need to. You probably busy with all your council's activities and I don't want to disturb you. I can ask my friends' assistance for that."

The blonde boy sighed and looked straight at Naminé's blue eyes after opening his stormy blue eyes. "So, I'm not your friends?"

Naminé bit her lip at Ven's words. No, she didn't mean to be rude by saying that. She silently scolded herself when she heard Ven cleared his throat and continued, "Of course, all the students here would think that I'm their 'student-council president', not their friend."

"N-no, you get it wrong. I mean… you're also my friend. It just that, you seem pretty busy and if I ask you something like that, I'm afraid that I would disturb you, somehow," Naminé explained, hoping that Ven would understand that. "What make you think like that?" she added quickly.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like it. You see, every time they saw me I feel like they see me as 'Ventus Hikari', the student council president not 'Ven', the normal student like them. I feel rather uneasy by that fact."

"I see…," she said, not knowing what to say. She understood his position, but she can't help him either. "Well, truth be told, when I first met you, I saw you as the 'Ventus Hikari'. But when we started talking, my opinion changed. I see you as… you." As she finished, a pink tint graced her cheeks. She felt really embarrassed by her own words.

"Hmm… you're the fourth people, apart from my parents. You, my two best friends, and Roxas," he chuckled and gave his attention back at Naminé. "Why don't you meet my two best friends? I'm sure you'll like them."

"Um… I'm not really sure about that. I don't know if–" Naminé's words cut off when Ven extended his hand to Naminé and smiled, "It's alright. You're my friend, right? Let's go to the classroom."

Naminé gazed at Ven's hand for a while, feeling a little hesitant. But then she gladly accepted it and nodded, "Yes. "

* * *

Naminé and the other students in her Biology class were waiting for the teacher to show up for about ten minutes. She heard some students said that he would be late or maybe he wouldn't come at all. She shrugged it off and continued drawing on her sketchbook before she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the person sitting next to her, a girl with short dark blue hair, was smiling at her.

"Are you Naminé?" she asked, half excited.

The blonde nodded and the girl's smile grew even wider. "I know it was you! I finally have the chance to meet you!" she beamed.

Naminé quirked an eyebrow and closed her sketchbook, giving her full attention to the girl next to her. "Did you need something from… me?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just curious, because he always talked about you. It's weird though, since he never talked so much about any girls before this," the blue-haired girl replied, mumbling the last sentence. Her words made Naminé more confused.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude, but who are you? And who is this 'he' you're talking about?"

The girl closed her mouth using her right hand and smiled sheepishly. "Oops, my bad. I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Aqua Flint and I'm going to have the same Biology class with you. I've heard a lot of things about you. You don't need to introduce yourself because I already know that you're Naminé Strife from Radiant Garden."

"_She sounded like a crazy stalker to me,"_ Naminé thought to herself, shuddering at her own thoughts.

"Um… Aqua, yes?" Naminé asked while Aqua nodded. "Where did you know about me?"

Aqua giggled. "Ven told me a lot about you."

"Ven?"

"Yes, Ven told me. Eh, are you wondering why I know Ven? Actually I am his best friend and the council's treasurer, so I know him," she told Naminé. Aqua didn't even give the poor girl to open her mouth to speak.

Then, Aqua changed her tone into a serious one, putting her hand under her chin. "Well, it's not like he told me all about you, but I kinda forced him to tell me."

That sentence sent a sudden shiver down Naminé's spine.

As Aqua wanted to continue, a pink-haired man came into the class, bringing a few thick Biology books. Aqua rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Well, here's the Mr. Pink Hair."

Naminé quickly took her Biology book from her bag. And for the second time, she felt Aqua tapped her shoulder. She looked over to the blue-haired girl and Aqua smiled, again.

"Say Naminé, can we hang out sometime? I see that you're a nice girl and I'm sure we'll be a really good friend," Aqua asked.

The blonde nodded and smiled. After Aqua turned her head, she gave her attention back to the class.

* * *

"Naminé?"

The said girl glanced up to the source of the voice and found Roxas was looking straight at her. His face was just a few inches in front of her. She widened her eyes and pulled back a little, glaring at the snickering Roxas.

"Why are you startling me?" Naminé asked, examining the now empty classroom. She had stayed in this class for about ten minutes after the bell rang, deciding to finish her new artwork. Aqua had left the class right after the bell rang, saying that she must attend some important things.

"I'm not startling you. I just wanted to know what you've been drawing," Roxas said, throwing his arms to the air and put it behind the back of his head. "Are you going to the cafeteria or not? Kairi and Olette would probably search for you."

Naminé put her sketchbook neatly inside her bag, turning her attention back at the blonde boy. "Hey, why are you here?"

"I walked past this classroom when I was heading to the cafeteria and I found you here. I thought that you forgot that this is already lunch time. You're too absorbed in your art that you didn't even notice me," Roxas said and walked to the door. Naminé followed behind.

Unknown to the blondes, two pairs of blue eyes watched them closely. The shorter one looked so excited while the taller one yawned sleepily.

"Are you finished spying on them, Aqua? You know that we'll be late to the meeting," the taller one, a brunette boy asked.

"Stop complaining! I'm spying like this for our friend's sake. You know that he's hopeless dealing with any girls and now when the perfect time comes; you're going to waste it? I know she'll be the girl that matches perfectly for our stubborn friend. They're so adorable together," Aqua said, clasping her hand together.

The brunette sighed and shook his head. "Aren't you a girl?"

"Okay, all girls with the exception of me. So, are you going to help me or not, Terra?"

"If I say no, you'll eventually dragged me in, correct?" Terra asked and Aqua nodded. "I wish this wouldn't be a ridiculous idea."

Aqua grinned from ear to ear. "It wouldn't, believe me. It'll turn out perfect."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Let's play matchmaker!" she declared excitedly.

* * *

(Some previews for next chapter)

"I am her cousin. Didn't I tell you before?"

"I noticed that you two always disappeared and appeared at the same time. Are you two dating or something?"

* * *

**A/N**: The last part where I put Roxas was a random one since I was so confused to pick a character. And I'm sorry if Aqua being (too) OOC, I need her character to be like that because she'll be an important character in this story.

And for the little note:

For the next chapter forward, I won't update it frequently. Since I'll have my second-term exam within 2 months, I have a lot of final assignments await from my professors and I'm sure it'll take most of my time, so I won't have the time to write as I usually have. Maybe I'll update this every two weeks or more. I promise I'll finish this since I've already planned the whole plot inside my head. I hope you'll keep supporting this story by reading and reviewing it.

And, I'm sorry if you found any grammar mistakes. I probably missed some parts. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! Until next time! =)


	5. Plan

AN: I'm truly sorry because of the –very– long delay. I must prepare myself and fix my score for my apprentice preparation class this year. Thank you for sticking with my story and I hope I won't screw the story up! An idea suddenly popped out after I watched Brilliant Legacy. =)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Plan

"You're late. And you disappeared together… again," Ven glared dangerously at his two best friends who were just entered the council room.

Terra looked at Aqua before sitting calmly on his respective seat. "Ask Aqua why," he said.

The blue-haired lady glared at the man and shifted her feet uncomfortably. She faced the council president who was crossing his arms, waiting for an explanation. "We were taking care of some things."

"Things?" Ven raised one of his eyebrows. "What kind of 'things'?"

"You'll know soon," Aqua said with a smirk, shrugging any questioning glance that came from Ven and sat next to Terra. "So, where are the others?"

"I gave them free time for 20 minutes because you two were late. They should be here in a minute," Ven said, looking at the clock. "Really, if you're not my best friends, I would think that you two are dating."

Terra chocked on his own saliva while Aqua pretended not to hear anything; blushes were visible on both of their face. Ven smirked in triumphant and laughed at the situation. "This is amusing!"

He quickly clamped his mouth shut as two pairs of eyes glaring daggers at him.

* * *

"Naminé, breakfast's ready!" Tifa called for her daughter from downstairs. Naminé looked at the mirror to make sure that she already put her tie neatly and took both her bag and sketchbook before running downstairs.

She could see her mother was preparing for their breakfast while her father reading the newspaper. She kissed both his mother's and father's cheek and sat down on the seat in front of his father.

"Morning, Mom, Dad!" she greeted cheerfully, putting her bag and sketchbook on the empty chair next to her. Realizing that Tifa was putting four plates instead of three, Naminé casted a confused look to her mother.

"There's just the three of us right?" Naminé asked. Cloud lowered his newspaper and nodded. "Then, why are you putting four plates, Mom?"

Tifa removed her white apron and placed in on the counter before answering, "I'm sorry, I think I forget to tell you. Riku will be having breakfast with us."

"Riku?" Naminé asked, widening her eyes and smiled slightly. "That's great. So, he already arrived?"

The black-haired woman nodded. "He arrived yesterday. And since your father asked him to walk together with you to the school, he'll fetch you everyday."

Naminé looked at her father, who was already continuing his reading on the newspaper. "Dad! I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"You are," Cloud simply said, not even shifting his attention from the newspaper.

Tifa smiled at her daughter and patted her hair. "You'll get the same answer even though you use many ways to convince him," she said, earning a nod of agreement from Cloud.

The doorbell rang and Tifa quickly went to the front door, assuming that the guest would be Riku. Naminé's eyes still fixed on Cloud when she heard him sighed and put the newspaper aside.

"Are you angry at me?" he asked, but Naminé didn't answer him, instead she crossed her arms and averted her gaze.

"You said that you're not a little girl anymore, but if you mad at me, you really looked like one."

Naminé sighed before looking back at Cloud. "Dad, if you keep acting like that, I'm sure I won't get a single date by the time I turned 20."

Tifa walked into the dining room along with a silver-haired young man beside her. He also wore the same uniform from Naminé's school, meaning that he also attended Twilight High.

"What's with the sour mood?" Tifa asked to her husband and her daughter. "Come Riku, sit next to Naminé and we can have some breakfast."

* * *

"Uncle Cloud hasn't changed I see," Riku started as he drove his way to the school, Naminé sat next to him.

His blond-haired cousin puffed her cheek and clutched her sketchbook. "Dad would never change."

Riku glanced at the girl beside him and smiled slightly. "Are you sad?"

She sighed, looking at the view outside Riku's car. "I'm not. Dad is being Dad, he just wants me to be safe, but sometimes I thought he can be a little too protective."

"Well, you can see the bright side, right?"

They arrived at Twilight Town fifteen minutes later. Riku parked his car on the parking lot and they walked together to the school building. Naminé could see some of her friends from afar; Olette and Hayner were engrossed with their own conversation while Sora, Roxas, and Pence were sitting nearby.

"That's Riku and Naminé!" Sora shouted before waving his hands enthusiastically. Olette, Hayner, and Pence were smiling at them and Roxas looked at them with a weird expression.

Naminé turned to look at her cousin. "You knew them, too?"

The silver-haired young man shrugged and smiled, "They're the greatest friends I ever know."

They quickly approached their circle of friends and Olette quickly greeted them, followed by the rest of their friends.

"I never know you two knew each other," Sora wondered with a playful grin. "Are you two together or something?" Roxas nudged Sora for being impolite but the brunette ignored him.

Riku and Naminé exchanged glances before laughing simultaneously. "We've been together since baby," Naminé answered.

Sora's blue eyes widened. "So, you two like, engaged from birth?"

Riku laughed even harder. "We're cousins, you dumbass. There is no way we're engaged."

The brunette grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."

"You watched too much soap operas, Sora," Roxas commented, earning a glare from the brunette.

"We should go inside now. The class will start in a few minutes," Olette reminded before turning to Naminé. "We have the first class together, Naminé, with Roxas and Pence, too."

Naminé nodded and bid a goodbye to Riku, Sora, and Hayner. Sora was still waiting for Kairi, so Riku and Hayner left him alone. She felt a tap on her shoulder and found a smiling Roxas walking next to her.

"I'm glad he's your cousin," Roxas suddenly confessed, making Naminé looked at him, puzzled. His lips broke into a grin as he waved his hands in front of him. "It's nothing."

"You're making me confused, Roxas," Naminé said, shaking her head.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered!" the blonde skater exclaimed, hitting his palm. "I should've told you this earlier."

"What is it?" Naminé asked, a little bit curious.

Roxas turned to face her and said, "Actually, Hayner and I will participate in the skateboarding championship next Sunday. I already told all of our friends and also Ven and his friends about this and all of them agreed to come. Could you come too? I– err… I mean, we need your support too!"

"Sure! I'd be more than happy to come!" Naminé nodded eagerly. Roxas gave her grin and they walked to their respective class, talking happily to each other.

"Duh, we need some plans, Terra!" Aqua tapped his feet impatiently at the young man in front of him. "Do you think we can match-make them without any freaking plan?"

Apparently, Aqua and Terra were still inside the council room even after they finished their daily meeting, talking about Aqua's matchmaking plan. Terra had asked Aqua to let him return home but Aqua wouldn't let him.

"This is your plan; you should think about it yourself," Terra said, leaning his head on one of his hand.

"But, you agreed to help me," Aqua hissed before massaging her aching head. God, why did she even ask for Terra's help in the first place?

"I agreed because I just want to make sure you didn't do anything stupid," he countered. "I don't know what would happen if you–"

"I just find the right plan!" Aqua exclaimed suddenly, cutting Terra's sentence. She glanced at Terra and pointed a finger at him. "You must help me in this one; like it or not."

* * *

AN: Ah, a nice father-daughter relationship and also a nice Terra/Aqua moment (or so I think). I notice the lack of Naminé/Ven here, so I decided to write a chapter dedicated to their relationship next. I still have no idea about Aqua's plan actually.

And for the next chapter, I'll probably update it in this month.

Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! =)


End file.
